Corazón Invadido
by ValeryVampire
Summary: Han pasado más de 3 años desde que Zim renunció a los planes de conquista. Sintiéndose perdido decide viajar por todo el mundo en el que le exiliaron, intentando dejar atrás dolorosos recuerdos… Pero luego de 3 años de viaje vuelve a la ciudad de "origen" observando que allí se encontraba lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz


Corazón Invadido

Fandom: Invader Zim

Summary: Han pasado más de 3 años desde que Zim renunció a los planes de conquista. Sintiéndose perdido decide viajar por todo el mundo en el que le exiliaron, intentando dejar atrás dolorosos recuerdos… Pero luego de 3 años de viaje vuelve a la ciudad de "origen" observando que allí se encontraba lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz

Advertencia: Lemmon

Capítulo único

Nueva York, una increíble ciudad que desde el cielo era el mayor espectáculo increíble de luces y sonidos… pero estando en el suelo… era el peor caos del mundo.

**-Creo que debo de volver- **dijo un chico que no aparentaba más de 12 años por la altura, de piel verde, ojos rosas, obviamente un extraterrestre pero… ¿A quién le importaba eso en Nueva York?

**-Amo, extraño mucho al cerdito- **dijo un robot con un muy mal disfraz de perro verde

**-Está bien Gir, pronto volveremos a casa**- dijo el alíen mirando el cielo nocturno

**-¡Hurra! ¡Haré waffles!- **grito Gir

El joven alíen sonrió levemente mientras caminaba con su cachorro a la escondida nave espacial que tenían cerca del lugar, abordaron en ella y salieron volando de aquella ciudad.

Gir se acostó en el piso y se quedó dormido, el viaje no sería tardado, solo un par de horas en velocidad crucero, el joven recordó las cosas que le habían hecho dejar aquella ciudad donde había empezado una misión que no había sido más que una mentira.

**Flash Back**

_**-Zim, regresa aquí pedazo de basura espacial que debo saber que planeas- **__gritó un joven de gabardina negra que miraba como la caza de Zim se desintegraba y el alíen empacaba todas sus cosas en su nave_

_**-Aléjate humano apestoso, que no planeo nada… No tengo por qué hacerlo- **__dijo tristemente el alíen mientras empacaba sus últimas pertenencias_

_**-Si claro, esa es la mentira más grande que he escuchado- **__replicó el otro mirándole con sospecha_

_**-Créelo o no Dib-larva, es verdad, yo me largo de esta maldita cuidad pero no de tu planeta… aun hay cosas que deseo aprender de su primitiva cultura- **__dijo Zim mientras encaraba a Dib_

_Lo que no esperaba es que el chico sacara de sus ropas un arma terrícola que, si bien no lo mataba, le deja lo bastante herido como para que el chico llamara a las autoridades y le dejara en descubierto, pero para Zim esa era la menor de las desgracias. Hace unos minutos los Más Altos le habían dicho la verdad, Zim ahogó sollozo y desintegró el arma de su rival con solo un tiro de su PAK_

_Zim subió a su nave y despegó, desapareciendo en el cielo nocturno_

_**-Está bien, lárgate, pero si nos volvemos a encontrar… está vez seré yo quien te gane Zim- **__dijo Dib mirando a su enemigo desaparecer… al igual que una parte de su corazón_

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Zim dejó de lado los recuerdos y activó el piloto automático, necesitaba una buena siesta y así sin más quedó dormido en su asiento mientras su mente se dirigía al mundo de los sueños

Mientras tanto, un joven de gabardina negra y extraño peinado de guadaña miraba al cielo nocturno, recordando con nostalgia como hace dos años y medio se dio cuenta del amor que le tenía al joven extraterrestre que combatía, y desde ese momento, había estado haciendo esa rutina… Llegar de la escuela, comer algo solo y luego subir a su cuarto toda la tarde hasta que se oscurecía y el subía a su techo vigilando las estrellas, junto a él había varias latas de cerveza.

**-Zim… ¿Dónde estás? Me siento tan solo desde que te fuiste- **dijo el joven Membrana mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de tristeza que de sus ojos querían fugarse

Gaz miró a su hermano y suspiró algo con angustia, desde que ese alienígena se había ido de esa ciudad toda su familia finalmente se quebró, su padre nunca estaba, ella y su hermano habían dejado de hablar, su hermano se la pasaba en su cuarto o en el techo y cuando salía llegaba a volver hasta el día siguiente luego de haber bebido hasta la inconsciencia, para luego beber latas de cerveza mientras miraba el cielo, y cuando bajaba del techo estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, suplicando morir, dormir y luego despertar con mal humor.

Nunca volvieron a tener una cena familiar, Gaz sufría… nunca lo demostraría pero estar completamente sola no era algo que a ella le gustara, esa casa parecía vacía y todo porque ese alíen se había ido.

**-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano Zim? ¿Dónde le dejaste?- **dijo ella mirando una estrella fugaz en el cielo

Dib también la miró y cerró sus ojos… susurrando su deseo al viento

Gir miró por la ventana la casa de los Membrana y sonrió, sabía que por más que su amo hubiera tratado de olvidar a su "némesis" nunca le olvidó, Gir lo sabía y sabía lo que su amo hacía por las noches cuando creía dormido al pequeño robot

Llegaron pronto al baldío donde antes estaba la casa, Gir miró el baldío y fue a donde Zim, se subió en él y empezó a hacer un teatro de niño pequeño

**-¡Amo la casa no está!-** lloriqueó un poco Gir para despertar a Zim

**-Tranquilo Gir, haré otra- **dijo bajando a Gir de su regazo

Ambos miraron el terreno y Zim hizo otro diseño, uno más… sofisticado y realista, al igual que su disfraz, esta vez tenía piel clara, unos cuantos objetos de su invención que simulaban nariz y orejas, las lentillas de contacto ahora solo eran de color blanco y donde la iris era transparente, dejando ver el hermoso color rosa de sus ojos naturales

La base subterránea tenía poca tecnología Irken, pero vaya que tenía bastante tecnología humana. La razón; Irk le había cortado toda comunicación con ellos y por ello solo tenía lo que podía conseguir lo que había en ese planeta.

La casa, de los mismos colores que la anterior pero con diferente diseño, se ubicó el terreno, en lo que quedaba de suelo había pasto y salieron los típicos duendes de jardín pero no eran armas, solo eran adornos

**-Vamos Gir, entremos a casa- **dijo Zim con una sonrisa y entrando a la nueva casa

Gir sonrió sacando la lengua y entró con su dueño a la casa

Dib se tomó su última lata de cerveza y bajó a su cuarto… por primera vez en bastante tiempo no suplicó la muerte, no lloró ni gritó lleno de ira… solamente durmió tranquilo

A la mañana siguiente Dib salió de su casa a buscar algo para la resaca, pasó frente al terreno donde era la casa de Zim y luego de ver que la casa estaba allí y saludar a Gir que estaba trabajando en el jardín, pasó de largo

**-Un momento… ¡¿GIR?!- **se cuestionó Dib y regresó a donde el terreno, la casa estaba allí, Gir plantaba unas plantas extrañas y miró una figura dentro de la casa que se ocultó rápidamente

Dentro de la casa estaba Zim, había mirado a Dib fuera de su casa y se ocultó, no quería verle tan pronto, no quería enfrentar tan rápido sus sentimientos tan confusos

**-¿Qué hace aquí el humano?- **dijo Zim levemente alterado

**-¿Zim? Sé que estás dentro, ábreme, tenemos que hablar- **dijo Dib demandante mientras golpeaba la puerta

Zim se quedó paralizado, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y no sabía cómo reaccionar

Gir, miró la escena, se levantó y le abrió la puerta a Dib, Zim retrocedió al ver a Dib, se le notaba cambiado, le ganaba con 20 centímetros, tenía un par de aretes en su oreja derecha y el olor del alcohol se le notaba en la ropa

**-¿Qué te pasó humano?- **preguntó un poco nervioso ante la presencia del joven Membrana

**-Eso no importa, Zim… t—tengo que decirte algo-**

**-Antes responde lo que te pregunté- **dijo Zim

**-Que te fueras me volvió loco… empecé a beber y no me controlé, Zim… te amo... me tardé en descubrirlo y lo lamento, no quiero que te apartes de mi lado- **dijo Dib acercándose al joven

Zim se sorprendió y miró a Dib a los ojos, se hizo para atrás, intentando escapar, sentía como sus mejillas ardían y se dio la vuelta, estuvo a punto de correr a su cuarto cuando Dib le sostuvo sus brazos y lo tiró al sofá, poniéndose sobre él y acercando sus rostros

**-Dib, b—bájate de mí- **dijo nervioso Zim

**-No lo creo Zim, déjame… hacerte mío, he esperado mucho por esto y no dejaré que te me escapes- **dijo el chico

Zim se tensó y sintió como Dib lamía su cuello, un suspiro de placer y confusión salieron de los labios del extranjero

**-D—Dib… n-no hagas eso- **dijo Zim entrecortadamente

Dib sonrió y le quitó las prendas de arriba a su compañero, Zim soltó un suspiro algo asustado pero excitado, lamió nuevamente el cuello del extraterrestre y acarició el cuerpo del su compañero, Zim soltó pequeños gemidos de placer y con sus manos acarició por debajo de la chaqueta de su pareja, Dib besó en los labios a Zim, metió su lengua y la juntó con la contraria desesperado, sintiendo que todo aquello era uno de sus sueños

Zim estaba delirando de placer, nunca había imaginado que esos besos y esas caricias se sintieran tan bien, el moreno metió la mano en los pantalones de su pareja y acarició el miembro de su pequeño amante, Zim dejó salir un gran gemido y miró sonrojado a Dib que sonreía con suficiencia y bajándole por completo los pantalones y la ropa interior al extraterrestre siguió con aquel bombeo que mantenía en el miembro ajeno

Zim rasguño la espalda de su pareja y mordió el cuello de quien le otorgaba tanto placer, Dib respondió soltando el miembro y metiendo un par de dedos en la entrada del pequeño invasor

Zim gimió de dolor y placer por la intromisión, de sus ojos salía lágrimas que el humano lamía mientras su mano libre le acariciaba el pecho, una fina capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos, el calor aumentaba y el placer también, el pequeño Irken miró al humano y este asintió, jadeante el extraterrestre se separó un poco del humano, sabía lo que seguía y se recostó contra el sofá, Dib miró el cuerpo de su pareja y sonrió con lujuria, se quitó la ropa dejando su cuerpo desnudo, Zim jadeó nervioso al ver el tamaño del miembro de Dib

**-E—es grande y grueso humano, s-se cuidadoso- **dijo Zim desviando la mirada

Dib, rió un poco y besó a Zim, ubicándose entre las piernas de su amado empujó su miembro dentro de aquella angosta entrada, Zim gimió de dolor y Dib llevó su mano al miembro de Zim intentado distraerlo del dolor, lo cual funcionó.

Dib metió de una sola estocada su miembro y Zim aulló de dolor, aquello se había sentido totalmente salvaje pero no le había dolido tanto como esperaba, las embestidas comenzaron lentas pero fueron ganando velocidad.

Zim sentía como el miembro de su pareja entraba y salía de su cuerpo penetrándole hasta el punto del máximo placer, Dib estaba disfrutando todo aquello, besó pasionalmente a su amante.

Ambos se sintieron cerca del clímax, Zim no aguantó mucho más y se corrió entre los estómagos de ambos, mientras que Dib había dejado su semilla dentro del cuerpo extranjero

Los gemidos fueron reemplazados por suspiros y jadeos, ambos se besaron con amor y se miraron a los ojos, Dib sacó su miembro de Zim y ambos se acostaron en el sillón

**-¿No vas a desaparecer?- **preguntó de repente Dib

**-No lo haré- **dijo Zim entendiendo a lo que se refería Dib –**No puedo alejarme de ti, ya no más-**

**-Sabes… creo que pudiste invadir y conquistar algo en la tierra Zim- **dijo Dib con una sonrisa

**-¿Qué cosa?- **preguntó Zim

**-Mi corazón, Zim, tú invadiste mi corazón-**

Zim sonrió y se abrazó a Dib, ambos sintieron como desde ese momento sus vidas mejorarían pero por el momento no quisieron más que disfrutar de esos momentos… juntos.

_**Notas de autora: Espero les guste nos leemos pronto XD**_


End file.
